1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing apparatus including a plurality of testing module slots to which different types of testing modules are optionally mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A testing apparatus for performing an analog test of a device under test performs the test by allowing one testing module to generate and supply a test signal to the device under test and another testing module to measure the output signal from the device under test. In order to realize the operations of such testing modules, the testing apparatus controls the testing modules synchronously, while supplying trigger signals to them based on a testing program which determines test sequences such as the operation order of the testing modules.
Recently, a testing apparatus including a plurality of testing module slots to which different types of testing modules for generating different types of test signals for the test of the device under test respectively are optionally mounted has been developed. In such testing apparatus, since the testing modules mounted to the plurality of testing module slots respectively are optionally changed, and the times required for the test operations for the test modules are different from each other, it is inevitable to make a testing program which corresponds to the mounting positions or the combination of the testing modules whenever the testing modules are changed, and it is necessary to prepare a process for a extremely difficult test.